


我不是他47

by dongyoulai



Category: zry48
Genre: ABO, Other, 女A男O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyoulai/pseuds/dongyoulai
Summary: 继续……做……些小运动。
Relationships: all肖正国, all陈山
Kudos: 6





	我不是他47

47你会怀我的孩子吗  
这时于小婉才发现，肖正国身前那个小东西不知什么时候自己颤颤巍巍地挺立起来了，前头吐着清液，纯情又坦诚，青涩又放荡，怪可爱可怜的。于小婉没忍住去弹了一下顶端，听到肖正国不自觉地又发出了一声压抑轻软的闷哼。  
我知道，你虽然从没说过，可实际上一直在渴望一个人吧，渴望着有人来爱你。  
看来这个身体已经准备好了。于小婉不再浪费时间，抬起肖正国圆润挺翘的臀部，拍了拍那两瓣弹润光滑的臀肉，掏出自己的那根身为乾元都有的玩意儿，对准股缝中间瑟缩不停激动不已等待了许久的松软湿润汁水丰沛的小洞，坚挺地闯了进去，一杆进洞，一冲到底。让自己的家伙去填满对方身体里无法自持的空虚。  
肖正国没忍住又叫了起来，还是本能地想压着，可快崩不住了，低弱轻泣得如同被欺负的幼崽，软软糯糯的，声音里都透着一股馥郁的清甜味儿，听得于小婉忍不住愈发激动。  
她低头去看肖正国，看到身下一捧白雪般的人全身都痉挛了一下，身前的小玩意儿已经激动地发射了出来，一股白色的粘稠液体射到了他的小腹上，有些射程远的还落到了他的脸上，连眼睫毛上沾染上了一些。  
只是这么进去了，肖正国就高潮了。他不住地眨着眼睛，泪珠不断滑落，朦胧间意识到这点，自觉羞耻，可是巨大的快感让他连想都没法再想。星星点点的白色痕迹落在他被情（欲）浸透潮红艳丽的脸上，成就了天然的诱惑盛宴。  
没给肖正国的身体什么缓冲的时间，于小婉一鼓作气，进去之后就是一顿狠肏，采取了最简单粗暴的抽插式，什么花样也没有，只有最原始凶猛的一进一出，毫不怜惜地苛责着那第一次释放后痉挛收缩的肠壁，一次比一次更狠更猛，仿佛真的要（肏）死身下的的人。并不需要费心找什么关键的G点，只是进去了，那温热柔软的小穴里就自动激动抽搐，仿佛哪里都能一点就着，戳中哪里哪里就潮（吹）液涌，泛滥成灾。  
初次的凶猛情事上，坤泽怎么可能有如此良好的适应力，自己的这个配偶就该是个坤泽才能有这种天赋体质啊。一个性格如此忠贞却身体这么淫荡的丈夫，真是身为女乾元的妻子的天大福分。  
于小婉惊喜之余愈加卖力取悦眼前的人，用极致的愉悦来掩盖自己内心渐渐升腾而起的那股深深的悔意……早知如此，她就不该傻乎乎地任由肖正国独自睡了那么久的地铺，就该速战速决早点办了他，早点看到他这种发情发痴的模样，让他的身体离不开自己，说不定就能留住他，让他无法跑去上海做那么危险的事了……虽然归来之后的肖正国居然有了些强势泼辣的改变，让她耳目一新很是喜欢，但之前那个一声不吭什么事都默默自己扛着的无论自己说什么都会很乖的听着绝不回嘴一句的肖正国偶然也会飘然浮现在她的心头，让她觉得似乎又有些什么遗憾。  
刚刚迎来了一波释放，身处高潮的余韵之中，身体最瘫软脆弱的时候又迎来了一轮更为凶狠的抽插，而这才是开始……肖正国一口气几乎没上来，接着就在一下一下越来越快不加停歇的抽插节奏中紊乱了呼吸，涎水流淌出来，眼泪流得越来越凶，无法压抑，无法抑制，本能超越了理智，发出了放肆的声音，欢愉的尖叫和痛苦的呻吟都是一截一截断断续续地发出，随着身上人的节奏一下高一下低，后来完全没力气了，才只能无力地哼哼着，透着奶气娇弱，惹得于小婉心中的怜惜与施虐欲同时暴涨，退出时轻轻依依不舍地怜爱留恋，进去时更加粗暴凶狠像是要把那个温软乖巧的小洞插坏。  
肖正国的第二波高潮要来的时候，于小婉感觉到了，于是手上加劲，把对方已经完全软弱无力的双腿扒拉得更开，抬起得更高，然后欺身上来，压着他的腿凑过来亲吻他湿透的又凉又润的脸。  
这种姿势让肖正国的肚子更受压迫，而于小婉的那根大玩意儿也进入得更深，仿佛要捅到肚子的最深处，宫腔的软糯小口早就微微张开，迫不及待地等着被深入到底。  
太……太深了……肚子要破……  
肖正国本能地示弱，不知道自己说了什么，空着的一只手无助地要去摸肚子，却被于小婉拿开，放在唇边轻轻舔舐，然后停留在了他自己饱满的双乳上，带着他的手去抚摸揉搓，细长的手指不得章法地蹂躏着自身滑腻瓷白的胸乳，不断地留下粉色情动的痕迹，酥酥麻麻的感官冲击一阵阵不间断地让神智愈发稀薄。肖正国眼神迷离，在于小婉的引导下尝到了乐趣，无师自通地愈发用力的揉搓自己的胸部，甚至开始用了点力带点痛意的拧捏起来，自己的呻吟也逐渐变了味，从细弱无助变成了得趣的欢愉意味，听着愈发妩媚娇气，惹人疼爱，想加倍地疼他，也想加倍地让他疼。  
还硬气吗？说说，是我硬气，还是你硬气？  
于小婉一边肏弄一边欣赏着美人自摸胸部的色气画面，一边还满意地笑着发问。  
手也没闲着，有一下没一下地掐拧把玩着肖正国比胸部更为饱满紧实的臀肉，湿汗淋漓的肌肤更为丝滑凉润，摸起来简直让人爱不释手掐得上瘾。  
肖正国快失了神，压根没弄明白于小婉的意思，只是顺着对方捅进去抽出来的节奏断断续续地哼哼着，他觉得有些疼，有些痒，又太多头皮发麻的触电般的酥爽快感，分不清是双乳痒还是屁股疼，还是一起又疼又麻，哪里都觉得不舒服，可是好像又哪里都很舒服，脑子已经废掉了，只能迷迷糊糊地顺从对方的一切问话，满脸泪光汗水交织，抽泣着红唇开合，发不出声。  
你，你硬，是你硬……  
她那根玩意儿动作不停，节奏加快，让适应了的肖正国身体欢喜得只会发出单音节短促细弱的气音叫唤。于小婉的手暂时放过了肖正国已经被掐揉得红润粉嫩如同蜜桃一般的绯红臀部，轻柔地抚上肖正国紧绷滑腻的小肚子，紧实的肚子上依然有小块的软肉，随着于小婉的动作颤抖，那光洁的肚皮上重复着微微隆起又迅速下去的一块彰显着内里遭受的剧烈运动。  
这里的位置，应该是有个子宫，虽然说大多数中庸的子宫发育都有些问题，但是在乾元的授精下，怀孕生孩子还是不成问题的。何况，你只是一个伪装成中庸的坤泽。所以，这里是不会破的，再捅得深点也不会破，只会让你更容易生孩子。  
于小婉一手箍着肖正国细韧的腰身，一手摸着小腹上那个地方，按压了一下。身下的粗长玩意再次一鼓作气捅了进去，可是不够，还是不够……那个内部无比柔嫩的小孔比股缝里的小穴更为柔软娇嫩，只是隐约小口微张都让于小婉顿觉头皮发麻，爽到要升天。  
肖正国的身体先于脑子感觉到了压迫，觉得肚子里的玩意好像更大了，于是颤得厉害了一些，接着身体深处从未被人闯过的地方又遭受到了毫不留情地破坏，这次的痛楚终于突破了之前的快感，尖锐而巨大地冲击了肖正国。他张了张嘴，面色惨白，爆哭了一声。  
于小婉并不理会肖正国的痛楚哭叫，第一次被捅到很深的地方，无论如何都会痛的，只要之后让他舒服就行了。而且，自己还没真的彻底进去呢……  
你会怀我的孩子吗？  
一边用力按压着肖正国的肚子，一边死命地艹着人，只是发着狠问道。乾元与生俱来野兽般的占有欲也占据了于小婉的理智，只想完全掌控住身下的这个人，这个只有自己可以与之交配的专属于自己的伴侣。  
肖正国哭得更凶了，眼泪几乎糊住了卷翘的黑色睫毛，汗水浸透了他的脸，令他在于小婉的眼中更为艳丽鲜活，像一朵开在了风雨中摇摇欲坠的花，只待自己能够接住。  
于小婉本能地低头去亲吻那鸦羽般的睫毛，让肖正国腹部的压迫感更甚。  
最初的剧烈痛楚缓了过去，肖正国很难受也更爽了。身体深处不止是触电般的快感，几乎每次自己肚子都要被捅穿的节奏里，肖正国仿佛是被扔到了飘摇的海上，在狂风巨浪中一次次登顶却始终落不下来，只是随着巨浪的浪头被推着越来越高，无限刺激又无限恐惧。肖正国两眼失了神，脚趾蜷曲着，手上无意识地揪着自己的乳头胸肉，明明感觉到了疼痛得厉害了，可是想不起要自己放开，依旧乖乖地双手放在自己的胸手，总觉得要于小婉说放开自己才能被放开。  
你会怀我的孩子吗？  
于小婉重复地问道，重复地抽插，重复地按压肖正国那愈发颤栗的小肚子。  
我……会……我会怀你的孩子……  
肖正国受不了了，哭泣着颤抖着回答，还是没能出声音，泪眼朦胧，泪水汹涌。无比委屈。

（tbc）


End file.
